Two of One Kind
by jeejee12
Summary: Bella is a vampire but, the kind that can't stand sunlight, crosses, and silver. You get the drift. She was created by Dracula her maker. She meets Edward in a small town called Forks. When they meet will it be on good terms? And will Edward be accepting of her eating habits?
1. Chapter 1

**Two of One Kind!**

 **Author's Note: I don't own twilight or Dracula 2000. Please review and let me know if you like/love/hate! Whatever! This is something I left unfinished years ago and decided to post this year! Thanks so much for picking this up.**

 **Summary: Bella is a vampire but, the kind that can't stand sunlight, crosses, and silver. You get the drift. She was created by Dracula her maker. She meets Edward in a small town called Forks. When they meet will it be on good terms? And will Edward be accepting of her eating habits?**

 **Chapter One- Awakening. *Bella's P.O.V.***

It was a dark night. I was walking around Forks just around the block from my house getting used to the area. Getting to know good hiding spots or if I felt like it, a good run, and to enjoy the cold air against my skin. I'm new to Forks because I barely moved to get away from the God forsaken weather of Pheonix, Arizona. In the summer time you could fry an egg on the street!

And did I forget to mention? My name's Isabella, but call me Bella. I'm the kind of person that just doesn't believe in stuff, until I see it. Let's just say since I'm practically the story book vampire. If I didn't before I do now. But, let me tell you a few facts. I can't be killed like my creator Dracula. Yes, Dracula is real. We're vampires who can get hurt, but not killed by the things we hate: Silver, Crosses, Holy Water, and Sunlight. We can sleep, but we don't need a coffin. (Those things freak me out!) Now, Would you like to know how I became one of the undead?

 **In the year 2000...**

It was just another boring day in Pheonix. The reason why it was so boring? It's because I was shopping with my mother. Ugh! I hate shopping! Especially, if it's my mother we're talking about who is presently talking on the phone with her new husband Phil. Three ways to describe Phil is he's an average guy, baseball nut, and younger than my mom. Not wanting to be around her any longer than I had to I wondered off into hot topic to look at more interesting things according to my taste. When I was done I went out to the parking to discover... Dun Dun Duuun! My mothers car was gone! What a big surprise. (Insert sarcasm there.)

'Dumb bitch must have forgot about me.' I thought miffed at how a mother could just forget her own child. So, I decided to walk home and on the way I ran into this really handsome man. The street was pretty much empty except us underneath the street light. He wore all black clothing mainly covered by a trenchcoat that looked too soft to be leather. The man had dark brown hair, which the brown almost looked red underneath the street light, and chocolate brown eyes.

"Hello." He said in a pleasant baretone that was his voice.

Since he was stranger I normally wouldn't talk to him, but I felt rude for staring at him. So, my genius reply was, "Yo..."

He looked at me in amusement. "So what is a beautiful girl like you doing all alone in the dark?" asking as he was walked up and lightly brushed his fingers against my neck.

I replied my breath shaking ,"Well, what if I like the dark?" Challenging him.

"Well..." He leaned in ignoring my get-the-hell-away signals. "I am just surprised to see I haven't had to find you again." What he said confused me. I tried to pull away, but he roughly grabbed me exposing my neck. I tried to scream, but he placed his hand over my mouth and what felt like fangs sink into my skin. I might have made a sound, but it was muffled by his hand as I blacked out. There was no pain, but something more that I couldn't put into words...

After my little faint spell, I awoke feeling a strange sensation of... power? I sat up from the bed I was on in a room with lit candles. 'Where the hell am I?' I thought as I felt a sudden pain in my throat. "Ow..."

"Good you're awake now." I looked up to see the man! I growled which surprised me into silence. He walked into the room from a brightly lit hallway. I hissed not liking the bright light not one bit for my eyes seemed to be more sensitive than usual. He shut the door and walked near me as I tensed up with every step he took. He stopped right a few feet away from me leaning against the wall near a door which probably led to a closet. "Before I begin to explain I must take care of you first." He said and lifted up his pinky as his nail became a claw, he cut his wrist!

'What's the crazy bastard doing?' I thought until the smell hit me and I watched the blood ooze out. I couldn't control myself and felt my body move on it's own. I attached my mouth on his wrist and caught the blood. I groaned. 'It tastes good.' He pulled away after a few minutes as I growled like some kind of animal getting it's food taken away.

"Taste good?"

After the wound closed up and I was brought back to sanity, sort of, I responded, "Who... What are you?" I shivered in horror at what I just did.

The man stood up, "My name is Dracula. What I am is what you are now, a vampire." I stared at him as it was dawning on me that what he was saying was true. "You are mine now Bella. Your father used my blood to keep himself alive and... let's just say when you were conceived my blood was in his system and transferred over to you."

I sat up starting to get mad. "My father?!" Like, what did my father have to do with anything? I haven't seen him in years!

Dracula covered my mouth. "That's what you think, but I am your father now Bella. Now keep quiet and listen. You can no longer go in sunlight, touch silver, or crosses, silver or otherwise." He looke at me with almost fatherly love removing his hand. "Don't worry about your mother. She will be able to live a normal human life and you don't have to concern yourself with her anymore." He paused for a minute allowing the information to process in my brain. "Now, you will learn to control your thirst in time... Come let us feast." He held out his hand beckoning me to follow him.

I abliged because though the burning in my throat was soothed, it still remained. I had my first hunt with him. I hunted a human male who was a criminal. Since, I've always hunted from those who i felt deserved it and Dracula truly became a father to me and a teacher. We went to forks so we could go out in the day without having to worry about the sun. I got enrolled in school and my father told the secretaries to excuse me on days where it was sunny because of my "sensitive" skin. (Remember, I can't go in sunlight for I will be burnt to a crisp! And it'll hurt like hell, but won't kill me.) And now I'm about to start my first day of Forks High School...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for choosing to pick up chapter 2! I don't own Twilight, Dracula 2000, Mitsubishi, or Volvo. Please review if you like/love/hate! I love all reviews they are greatly appreciated.**

 **Chapter 2- *First Day of High School- Bella's P.O.V.***

I drove to school early because I was kind of excited. I drove my new blue Mitsubishi Spider with grey and silver ghost flames. I sighed in awe of my baby. Can you tell I love my car? And before I knew it, my car came up to the parking lot and I was already out and exploring.

Huh? I noticed another car here... A silver Volvo! Oh my God. I just stared admiring it until I felt someone behind me. Oh. It was just a human girl. She had dirty blonde hair with brown eyes. "Hi! My name is Jessica." She said with enthusiasm.

"Hello. I am new here and my name is Bella." I politely responded.

Jessica looked at me curious about the new girl, "So, what were you just doing?"

"Nothing." Slightly annoyed by her first question. I felt like going, 'I was just admiring this car. What's it you?' But, I just let "Jessica" show me around the school. I made a mental note to ask who owned that Volvo. Since a little bit of time passed by a lot more kids showed up right before the bell for first period. I breezed through my first few classes getting introductions out of the way. It sucks being the new person because you feel like the odd man out. But, the girl Jessica looked like she wanted to be my friend so I met her at lunch. She kind of made me promise to anyway and I'm not the type to break promises. We sat down with a group of other people after grabbing our lunch. Already I have a guy staring at me like he wanted to make a pass at looked like he would be your average blonde american football plater, so he wasn't ugly, but I got a creepy vibe from him.

"Hi, My name is Mike." He said trying to sound all cool.

"Bella" Just giving my name. What? I was tired after half a day of introducing myself!

Jessica thankfully intervened, "She's not much of a talker." Which was pretty much true unless it was a conversation that interested me. I sensed something and also smelt something strange and I looked around the cafeteria. This scent... It's so weird. I traced it back to a table where the smell seemed to be coming from. There were five people seated: a blonde beautiful girl that looked like she could be on the swimsuit sports illistration, a big guy with dark brown hair, a honey blonde boy who looks like he's in pain, and a dark short haired girl who looked very pixie like. Finally, the boy who had wild bronze hair...

The boy looked up to meet my gaze. Gold eyes? I felt an electric shock and immediately lowered my head. Jessica noticed and looked where I was staring. "Oh. Those are the Cullens... The two blondes are Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The other three are Alice, Emmett who is the big guy, and Edward Mr. Gorgeous." She gushed at the last part. Then she sighed. "It's a shame he doesn't date. Maybe he thinks he's too good for all of us." I surpressed a grin and looked at the boy, Edward, he looked like he was smiling somewhat too. But, when he met my gaze why did he look at me with such frustration?

The bell rang for the students to head to their 5th period class. Mine happened to be Biology. I walked slow to class keeping up the act that I didn't know my way around and to my success I was the last person to arrive. My biology teacher whose name was too long to pronounce, let's just call him Mr. B. He said, "Well, if it isn't the new student at Forks High. Welcome Isabella."

I raised my eyebrow, "Where should I sit?" I looked around for an empty spot only finding one...

"You will sit next to Edward Cullen." I dreaded that answer for now that I'm looking at his face, it looks dangerous. 'Did his eyes change color? His eyes were gold earlier.' I thought as I sat next to him. He moved as far as the chair let him go. What? I may be a vampire, but that don't mean I can't take showers! I smelled like strawberries thank you very much. Then what's this douchebags problem? I thought about something different to ignore the Cullen boy next to me. Next, I had gym class. Yes! I love gym because ever since becoming a vampire physical education has been a LOT easier. Yes, when I was a human I used to trip over my own feet. Now I have perfect balance, speed, strength, and a few extra powers. I can move objects with my mind and control people by taking control of their minds. Last, but not least, my shield protects my mind and body from harm.

The bell rang and interrupted my thoughts letting me know that school was over. Edward Cullen practically booked it out of here as I slowly got my stuff. I ignored any attempts to lure me into a conversation as I made my way toward my car. I thought back to why the Cullens smelt so strange, but one thing is for sure they aren't human. And I'm going to find out from Edward. I also knew they thought I was human. My kind still have blood flowing through our veins and a heart beat, though it beats slower than usual. I smirked as I thought about bringing them up to Daddy Drackie. Haha! Little nickname I came up with for Dracula for the past 7 years. I made it to home sweet home and parked my car inside the garage. I headed to the kitchen first for I sure was thirsty! If you catch my drift. I got some human blood we kept in our fridge though we really should get more of a private one in case we have human guests. I warmed it up to the perfect temperature, add an umbrella, and drink up! I did my homework on the kitchen table and I heard Daddy Drackie's car pull up.

I looked up with a teasing look as he walked through the door, "Hi Dad!"

He put up his coat and dropped his suitcase near the couch walking near. "Hello Bella. How was school?"

I smiled at such a normal question. "It was interesting for there was quite an unusual family there."

He raised his perfect dark eyebrows. "Oh?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't Twilight, Harry Potter, or Dracula 2000 or Lazyboy(furiniture). Dracula 2000 is a really good movie and you'll see how the Dracula looks like in this fanfiction. Edwards P.O.V. won't happen just yet! Tata for now! I'll take suggestions and reviews all to heart. Thank you so much!**

 **Chapter 3- Talks with Vampires *Bella's P.O.V.***

I sat and waited patiently on the couch as Dracula got his glass of a "Bloody Mary". Haha get it? He sat in his soft (Leather is cooler, but less comfy) navy blue Lazyboy chair to my left. Taking a delicate sip like he was drinking wine he started, "So, what interested you during school?"

I smiled innocently, "There was family there. They smelled different from normal humans and I can't figure it out." Acknowledging that kind of made me irritated actually. "They were pale, didn't seem to hanging out with people other than themselves..."

Dracula smirked not seeming the least bit fazed at another supernatural in town, "What family are you talking about?"

"The Cullens and the Hales. They all seem to live together as in "Together, together." Except for the one boy Edward Cullen." Making the finger quotes to emphasize the fact that I meant that they were dating.

"Any more information?" He asked as he rolled his shoulders getting rid of any muscle aches. We Vampires can get sore too from non-muscle use and it could happen from being too still in school or work.

"No. But, I plan on getting more... From Edward Cullen he seems like the odd man out." From the look Dracula was sending me I changed my tone, "Or from the humans around?" He nodded giving his permission. I smiled in delight. I loved a good mystery!

Before I could get too excited Dracula reached over placing his hand on my shoulder his eyes, so much like my own showing a warning, "Be careful my child. You do what you need to."

I placed my hand on top of his smiling, "I will and thank you father." I got up and went upstaires to my room to undress and wrap a towel around me for a good shower. I heard the faint sound of the tv as I crossed the hall where the bathroom was straight across. There's been a few times where Dracula would have a guest and I would embarrasingly be just in my towel, so he always made to tell me ahead of time. Despite my attitude, I did have standards and rules for myself. I was raised right if I say so myself! I turned the shower on getting in and settling into the hot water. I placed my hand on the wall staring at it thinking back to the time I learned to control my powers. Heh. There was a time I couldn't place my hands on anything or anyone without breaking anything.

 _ ***Flashback- Normal P.O.V.***_

 _After Bella's first kill Dracula had to make sure he took her back to his house. He lived a little aways outside of the city to keep away from people and the noise. When you were a Vampire you have keen senses especially your hearing. Comparitively, the hearing of dogs and being able to hear ultrasonic sounds and such. Bella placed her palms pressing over her ears ever so senstive to sounds being a young Vampire. "Ugh! There's too much noise here!" She cried._

 _Dracula placed his hands on her upper arms in comfort leading her away from the bloody scene. Your first kill was usually always the messiest. "It will come to pass, but for now we'll return home." It only took a little bit of time to run across the half the perimeter of the city making it to the outskirts where there was hardly anything to speak of, until the one story house came into view. It wasn't a mansion as vampire obsessed fans thought they would live in. It was a simple home with a kitchen, living room, two bedrooms, an office, and two bathrooms. Dracula was old, so the most Suburban house to him was living outside of a persons needs, but his home needed some installments made. His needs as a vampire just insisted apon a closed in space where no sunlight can reach, so he installed remote control blinds in all the windows for complete darkness. Opening the blinds only at night seeing the stars and moon, letting in the fresh night air._

 _Bella took in her surroundings nervously as she tried to wrap her head at the facts. 1) She just easily killed someone even if that someone was a criminal. 2) She was a Vampire. 3) She now had powers she couldn't control yet. Dracula sensed her mood commenting, "I assume you want to ask me questions." Not even questioning it already knowing her pradicament._

 _"... So, I'm a monster now huh?" She asked._

 _Dracula snorted gracefully. (He's a Vampire he can do everything gracefully.) "Hardly, We are Vampire. A proud race put to shame by stereotypes. Make no mistake we can be cruel as we can be merciful like humans and their laws. We also have laws to keep the majority of the humans safe from ourselves. But, above all else. To protect our secret even if it means turning or killing."_

 _The girl turned her head fast, "But! I just killed someone!" accidently her nails scratched his hand causing it to bleed a little._

 _"You are young and hungry. It couldn't be helped." Dracula rubbed his hand as it healed fast and paused to make sure the information was being processed in her brain. "I haven't taught you how to control the blood lust or your new found abilities yet. So, have you figured out what you can do tonight?"_

 _Bella thought about what she just did and earlier how she could easily lift that man by his throat squeezing his airway, so he couldn't cry out for help. Slamming him to the ground crushing his bones and the concrete cracking from the impact... Finally, the scent of that red delicious fluid flowing into her nostrils. Sinking her new found fangs into his throat. "I'm strong... And blood for once smells good instead of making me sick..." That in and of itself was magic to a girl who couldn't go through a biology lab without passing out finding out her own blood type. "Not to mention my hearing is off the charts. It sucks." She whined the last part thinking how being near the city was like being in the middle of a screamo rock concert._

 _"It will get better with time my dear." Dracula pressed his hands on her shoulders in comfort. "We will live and train here for a while. But, we will take this slowly. Afterall, what is time to a vampire?" He smirked. That same night as she was practicing restraint by just trying to do the simplest things like grabbing the remote for the television. She broke that... And bended quite a few silverware by just trying to grip it normally. Dracula made her do that instead to practice not breaking, bending, or messing up anything else. Bella also found out she could do other stuff with the silverware as well..._

 _*End of Flashback*-Back to Present*_

The water in the shower turned cold, so I got out and went back to my room. I felt like going out this night. I threw on some black pants with a dark purple t-shirt and black knee-high boots. I jumped out my window easily landing without injury. 'So, glad I'm not a clutz anymore!' I thought happily as I skipped into the dark forest. (Insert Harry Potter theme) Anyone who says Harry Potter sucks is my enemy. Good thing no one can read my mind, they would run screaming...

I sensed I was being followed suddenly. I flitted towards the source and had the man by his throat and my knee to his gut holding him there. Not paying attention to his face I hissed, "Who are you?" I wasn't prepared for the force that he gave back and now had me against the tree, his arms pinning mine as we were eye-level. My eyes meeting Gold eyes. I smirked, "Well, well if it isn't Edward Cullen." In his blue jeans and grey t-shirt wearing normal everyday tennis shoes. He let me go now that he knew I wasn't going to attack him now.

"And you are Isabella Swan." He said back as he seemed to study me.

"Bella." I corrected him. The name Isabella irritated me. I turned walking away from him hoping he would take the bait and follow.

Edward followed as I inwardly smirked. He looked at me curious, "What are you doing walking around in the middle of the forest at night?" Deja Vu anyone?

I raied my eyebrow, "I could ask you the same question."

"Answer me." Edward demanded almost threatening.

I snickered, "And if I say no?" Loving to see his reaction. He once again had me against a tree. Is he going to start making this a thing? I hope not. I glared at him meeting his gaze sending the message. Edward loosened his grip his expression softened. I sighed I might as well just tell him, since I knew he was another supernatural anyway. "I'm a Vampire. I don't know what you are either."

He seemed to stop breathing for a second before answering, "I'm also a vampire. But, how are you one? The way your blood smells..."

I knew what he was talking about and teased him, "Did I smell good?"

He smiled ruefully, "Yes, more than good. It's why I had to sit as far as I could away from you." He stopped for a second. "I thought I was going insane because of the fragrance coming off your skin and also frustrated because I can't read your mind." He looked just as he described as he focused on me. Studying me. But, what got my attention was,

"You can read minds?"

"Yes. Anyway, back to my original question." Well, look at us vampires like two pees in a pod. "What are you doing out here in the middle of the woods?"

I gave him a grin, "Taking a stroll off to grandmother's house. I just forgot my red cape." He just stared at me. Jesus, this guy needs to get a sence of humor. "I was bored. That an explaination for ya?"

He smiled then. "And to answer you back, I don't sleep. So, I go for walks sometimes as well." It got pretty quiet as we continued to walk until I saw my houses light come into view. I sighed and looked at my watch. "Is it time for your bedtime?" He asked genuinely wanting to know, instead of joking on vampires sleeping in the daytime. Seriously, he needs a sense of humor.

"Yes Dra..." catching myseld, "My dad will be worried if I stay out too late." It was pretty much true anyway. Edward nodded and was about to walk away before I caught him by the wrist.

I didn't want to let my new toy go yet... I smiled, "Would you like a taste of my blood before we part?" Edward's eyes widened in shock at such a ridiculous question.

"I... I..." Edward stuttured. It was cute. I raised my pinkie and slit my wrist right in front of his face. The smell and sight being right there he had no chance to resist as he grabbed my arm attaching his mouth where the cut was. There was a slight burning, but it left a pleasant kind of pain. While to a normal human would be total complete agony I guessed.

I sighed. "Take only a little bit.. for now." Petting his bronze colored hair with my free hand. He groaned at that and the dissapointment of not drinking all of me I bet. "That's enough for now Edward." He pulled away almost unwillingly and I watched as the cut healed in just a few seconds.

Edwards eyes grew wide as he realised what he just did. "Oh, Bella. I am so" I put my finger on his lips interrupting him and looking at his horrorfied look.

"I'm not sorry, so don't you be." I ordered him. "Now, I must bid you goodnight Edward." Whispering the last part into his ear and turned my head to kiss him on the cheek. He seemed to relax his composure now.

"Thank you Bella. Goodnight." He said in a soft velvet voice. I nodded as I flitted the rest of the way back pratically flying through my window making sure not to run through it or hit my head like a cartoon character. My normally slow heart was now beating like a jackhammer. I felt a little bit concerned for I had a feeling it had something to do with Edward. I changed into some Pajamas and fell into my bed dismissing the thought. 'I'm just excited to get to know a new species of vampire and to have a friend that knows what I am.' I fell asleep not wanting to seep into any deeper thoughts...

 **A/N: What did you guys think? Like this Bella? Was this meeting too fast? Was Edward needing a bit more personality? Anything? Good bad I love all reviews and appreciate feedback. Stay tuned for Chapter 4!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't own Twilight or Dracula 2000. If ya'll haven't seen Dracula 2000 you have not lived! Watch it you'll love it. Sorry for the wait! It's kind of hard to rewrite a story to "sophisticate" it more. I also don't own Mitsubishi, Volvo, or any type of car for that matter... How sad. Anyhoo! Onward with the story!**

 **Chapter 4- Family *Edwards p.o.v.***

I couldn't understand Miss Swan... Bella. I corrected myself. She was turning into quite the surprise. I sat on my bed contemplating how... Intriguing she is. Last night she Allowed me to drink her blood. How was she another vampire with how good she tasted? Impossible...but, true. Well, being a different vampire than I explains her slight lower body temperature and heart rate. I didn't tell my family what I knew yet, Alice gave me a knowing look from the hallway as she passed not asking my reasons. They gave me my privacy as I gave them theirs most of the time. What with my mind reading it was hard to give them their space. Luckily, I had a lot more practice with my "Gift". I saw the clock and it read 7:30 A.M. I had to get ready for school. Shower first, clothes, and the normal morning with my "brothers and sisters". But, this time I road alone. Driving by myself meant I wanted time alone especially if I'm going the speed limit.

Could another Vampire taste so delicious as if they were a human? I needed information. I'll ask Carlsisle for help in research I decided. In a way, I also wanted to get to know Miss Swan... No Bella. I corrected myself. The time seemed to pass by quickly as the school came into view. I parked into the lot in my usual parking space, which today looks like Bella's Mitsubishi seemed to be parked right next to me. I'll admit she has nice taste in cars. Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie on the other side of my car. We got out one at a time not wanting to smash anyone's paint job. Bella was already waiting for us waiting patiently with a smile. Alice got my attention by pinching my dark blue sweater and showed me a vision of her and Bella being the best of friends. I looked back at Bella and smiled in return.

"Hello Bella." Seemed like an appropriate greeting right?

"Hi Edward." Her smile becoming brighter. I raised an eyebrow at that behavior. "Are you going to introduce us or what?" Bella raised her hand in the sign of Peace. I chuckled.

Alice beat me to the punchline by butting in front of me and taking Bella's hand. "I'm Alice Cullen! Nice to finally meet you." She was a little too excited if you ask me.

"Bella Swan as everyone in this small town already knows." They giggled.

I introduced the rest pointing. "This is Jasper and Rosalie Hale. Not related, but passed off as twins. And Emmett Cullen. Actually younger than me, but he acts like he's ten anyway."

"Hey!" Emmett glared at me as the rest of us laughed at his expense.

Bella recovered early, "It's great to meet you all. I hope to get to know all of you in time as you get to know me." Her voice so angelic... Wait... What did I just think? She's just a friend. A really beautiful friend with curves in just the right places... Get yourself together Cullen! Alice kept Bella preoccupied while I was left pondering. I sensed Jasper looking my way concerned with a bit of smugness. ' _You doing alright_?' He thought towards my way.

"It's nothing. We'll talk later when we get home." I muttered under my breath.

"What?" Bella curiously looked my way. Drat... I forgot she too had good hearing.

I smiled her way, "Nothing just talking to myself." She shrugged it off as we all walked inside the building.

 **Ding! Dong!**

The bell rang letting us know it was time for class. One would think going to school over and over again would be boring. But, since it's a new school with new people it seemed fun at times. I walked Bella to her class for it was near mine. We stood outside the door for a minute. I saw the look on her face as if it pained her in some way to part. At least, that's what I hoped. I took that chance to lower myself by her ear to whisper, "See you during lunch, Bella...~" I saw her sway a little as she walked in and almost tripped over a desk. I chuckled at that as I walked to my own class. The teacher, Mrs. Martinez, looked at me strangely. ' _Hm? How strange for Edward Cullen to be late_.' She thought. ' _I'll let it go for it's his first time_.' I smiled at her in apology and promised not to be late again.

-Time Skip-

Lunch time seemed to take forever in getting here. I groaned as the bell finally rang and I quickly gathered my things and met Bella on the way to the cafeteria. We waited in line making small talk. People seemed to notice this as their thoughts poured in.

' _Wow! Cullen boy is putting the moves on the new girl_.'

' _Aw. No fair.~ I wanted him first_.'

I ignored them in favor of getting myself a plate of food that I wouldn't eat. That got me thinking. "So, Bella do you eat?" We got our usual table, but with Bella as a extra guest.

She sat down and answered carefully, "Yes but, I don't have to if I don't want to." She took a bite of the apple and seemed to enjoy it. "And you?" Wanting to know my eating habits too.

"Food to us taste like dirt." I chuckled. Her perfect eyebrows raised at that.

"It does? It just taste like regular food to me. Except sometimes 10x good or 10x bad depending. My taste buds are... really good." Not finding the right words Bella settled with that.

"Why do you eat then?" Honestly, she was a Vampire that chose to eat human food. Nothing weirder than that. Unless, it was her "gift" other than the usual strength that me and other vampires I know.

Bella took the time to answer putting her finger on her chin and her elbow on the table. "I guess to seem more normal?" She snorted at that, but looked terribly lonely in that moment. She looked down at tray of food in front of her drinking a little bit of the soda. "At least I can still enjoy soda." Taking another sip as emphasis. Her lips going around the straw once more.

Rosalie surprisingly got up and sat next to her and placed her hand on Bellas shoulder in a comforting gesture. "You can talk to any one of us if you'd like Bella. Since you and Edward are sort of a couple now." Bella and I seemed to gawk at that statement (mainly about the couple part since we never really discussed such an important conversation.) "Anyway my point is you can come to us if you have a problem." Rosalie suprised me, but then again... Rosalie never wanted to be a vampire, so she can appreciate Bella's feelings more than us.

Emmetts thoughts came to me. ' _Woah. Never thought Rosalie would take to another person so fast.'_

Jaspers came too. _'I could feel Bella's sadness. If she tells you, you tell us. Got it? Unless, of course she specifically asks you don't tell.'_ Jasper was always a true believer in keeping promises especially to a lady. Being in the military during the American Civil War and raised in the south can do that to you. He's such a gentleman, but with edge. Alice would say dramatically at times. Other times, I didn't want to know the full extent of the "edge". Speaking of Alice.

"Rosalie's right! We are friends now!" She winked. "You're stuck with us now. You have no choice in the matter. 'Kay?"

She looked a little concerned at Alice's bubbly personality, but smiled in appreciation. "Thanks guys! It means a lot to me... I haven't had friends at least close to my own age for quite a while." she almost sound like she wanted to cry, but laughed it off. The bell rang once more. And we all got up to give her a hug. Which surprised her.

Emmett smirked getting a little Mischievous. "No need to be shy Bella! Come! Fall into my arms!" I rolled my eyes. Bella laughed and acted with a "Hmf!" like a snooty rich woman.

Jasper snickered, "Ouch... Sucks to be you."

Rosalie muttered, "Idiot. Alright enough with this tomfoolery Emmett. We got to get to class." Emmett and her walked away as I heard him think. ' _Who in the hell can say tomfoolery as hot as my wife can? Who even says that word nowadays?!'_

I shook my head grinning. Bella held her stomach trying to hold in the laughter. "Your family is just too funny, especially your brothers." We walked into 5th period for we shared Biology. I thought back to lunch as Rosalie called us a couple, but Bella never denied it. I took another chance by taking her hand and felt her take my hand too. Her eyes Ice blue seeming to melt into love? Happiness? We sat in our seats taking turns staring at eachother sometimes getting caught. We barely paid attention for we already knew the material, but did the work. It came to part ways for 6th period. It went by fast. As next thing I know we were all by the cars. I handed Emmett my keys to drive my Volvo home. I was riding with Bella today I decided. I wanted to get to know her better and from the body language she's been sending me. I couldn't read her mind, so I hoped she wanted to get to know me too...


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I don't own Twilight or Dracula 2000. Nor, any other items mentioned for the sake of visual for my readers. I make no money from this. I had to do a lot of rewriting for this chapter since this story was prewritten from way back when I was like a freshman in high school. Thanks for reading and staying with me this far!**

 **Chapter 5- *Journey To The Past- Bella's .P.O.V.***

Edward Cullen, you make my heart pound... Why? You always get on my nerves and I find I like your family... You have taken over most of my thoughts. I drove Edward and I back to my place. I smelled the air checking for Daddy Drackie. Ha Ha still funny. Nope, he's not home. "Ok! Home sweet home!" I said as we both got out of the car and walked into the house. There was the small rack to put our coats on and from there you could see the long blood red couch and a dark blue lazyboy chair. The small kitchen further back with old and new appliances. The newest appliance is the fridge (A must). The house here unlike the one in Arizona was a two story. It was less technological too with no windows that had the metal blinds that you control with a remote. Just normal everything and just the way I liked it. Well, except the basement was more or less emergency (in case of sunny days) bedrooms.

Edward chuckled and asked, "So, where do you keep your coffin?" Teasing me.

I laughed, "In my closet where my pet bats are." Sarcasm. Note it. "Thirsty?" Edward looked at me raising his perfect brow, before he could ask I threw in, "Don't worry. It's donated human blood only. Sorry no animal blood."

Edward shrugged it off, "It's okay. Most of my kind drink human blood except for myself and my family. Also, the family up in Denali, Alaska." Duly noted, I mused. Strangely though I felt warm and fuzzy at that one little sentence. Dammit! What the hells the wrong with me? I felt a rare blush rise. I saw surprise cross over his face as he questioned. "Why are crying?"

"Huh?" I felt my face and yep a couple tears have gotten out. "I don't know..." I looked down trying to shake it off, but couldn't. I was about to walk away before I felt arms wrap around me in comfort. Edward buried his face in the crook of my neck, his cool breath giving me goosebumps his mouth next to my ear. "You okay?" He asked somehow sounding so suggestive. He irritated me. I couldn't take it anymore!

I pulled away away slightly placing my hands on his face looking him in his damned stupid gold eyes. "You're a jerk." I smiled before I rose my head and gently kissed him. Edward tensed for a second before responding. Our lips synchronized in my dark living room and I couldn't get enough. My hands lowering onto his shoulders for support as he lowered his head to deepen the kiss. A low moan escaped as we pulled away breathing heavy. We seemed to stare at eachother as if looking for something to say as to what just happened. I said it first. "I love you."

That made the most sense as to what I've been feeling. I haven't had any boyfriends since the fourth of NEVER... Shut up. I scolded myself. I heard his breath catch I smiled at that knowing I had some sort of effect on him as he said, "You are my life now." He smiled his charming smile where it only went to one side. I noticed he didn't say the exact words of "I Love you", but I knew it was too soon for someone like him to like me back so soon. I could deal with just that warm cheesy sentence. Why does this man have to drive me up the wall?

"I assume from that you still want to get to know me better?"

Edward nodded as I sat down on the couch gestured him to do the same right next to me. I continued, "Edward, I don't know how to tell you about me without my whole lifes story. I'm trusting you with this. So, don't freak out when I unlock my mind to show you."

"So, you can do that? Reveal your thoughts when you want to?" He seemed excited at the prospective.

"Yep." I went a little closer to him as I placed my hands on the sides of his head and closed my eyes concentrating. I decied to start with my human life. It feels like so long ago...

 _ ***Memories of 7 year old Bella.-Normal P.O.V.***_

 _Through the eyes of a little girl, they saw that her parents were fighting again. Her mother normally so bright with humor and happiness was angry her bright blue eyes raging with fire. Rene Swan had bright red (Not orange-red just red) hair to match her rage, was tired of her husbands crazy rants about mythical being that should just stay in horror movies._

 _Charlie Swan, chief of the police, who stood firm in his white collared shirt, black suspenders, and black pants. Dark hair framed his face as it was passed down to his daughter, but a bit of red shone through on Bellas head as well from her mother. His jacket with his badge hanging from his left arm while his right arm lifted to his face in fristration. "Rene! You know I would never lie about something like this!"_

 _"Forget it Charlie! This is too much to take..." Rene felt so torn wanting to believe in her husband, but she had to be realistic. "You need help Charlie. We could see some kind of counselor for you." Bella trembled at the sight tears threatening to unleash, wishing her parents would stop fighting._

 _Charlie glared at the woman with his brown eyes, he loved her, but she was so stubborn! "I refuse." Not budging on the issue._

 _Rene's breath shook as her fist clenched taking the hardest step she never wanted to take. "Then... I'm leaving... Along with our daughter." She heard Charlie choke from what else he had planned to say, but he couldn't get anything out. She quickly turned towards to the bedroom they shared and grabbed her suitcases from the closet and roughly grabbed clothes from the dresser drawers. Grabbing essentials and personal items. Then walking passed a still in shock soon to be ex-husband into her daughters room to pack her Bellas things. Where while Rene had been packing Bella ran on top of her bed not moving from her fetal position her head between her knees. Trying to hide her tears. Charlie managed to move going to Bellas side. Holding his baby girl in his arms. Bella sniffed and hiccuped gripping her Dad not wanting him to let go._

 _"Rene please..." Charlie keeping his voice level, but the emotion let out what he was trembling to get through to his wife. "Don't do this. You can't do this to our daughter..."_

 _The woman paused in her process of packing her daughters favorite toys and clothes. She looked at Charlie straight in the eye and said, "I didn't do this. You did this. I tried to make this work Charlie! I really tried..." Tears finally coming from her red-rimmed eyes. Rene sniffed, wiping a tear streak from her face continuing to pack. Soon all the stuff that was needed was in her car._

 _Rene looked at the top of the staircase where her daughter was hugging Charlie so tightly crying. "I don't wanna go! Not unless you come with us." It broke her heart, she knew Bella was a daddy's girl. It would sever her and her daughters relationship, but she had to do what was best for Bella!_

 _"Come on sweetie. We gotta go." Her words sounded so hollow even to her. Bella still wouldn't let go. Charlie held on to his baby for a little longer, while he descended from the stairs to outside. Rene was grateful not to have to pry her from her father. As Bella was placed in the car she was still crying._

 _"Daddy please! Please...!" Her voice muffled as the door shut. Her eyes shut in the pain that shot throughout her body, her chest feeling like it was hard to breath. Bella let out a cry that even could be heard outside the vehicle. She was too much into her sadness to hear anything outside of her world._

 _Charlie couldn't stand to hear such a cry, "Rene! Please rethink this!"_

 _"I'm sorry Charlie." Rene walked around the car to the drivers side and started the car. As she pulled away all that could be heard was, "Rene! She's in danger! Please don't take her!" Bella never saw her father again after that._

 _As much as she loved Charlie and wanted to believe that he wasn't crazy... "That man is delusional..." She muttered under her breath, so Bella who was strapped in the back wouldn't hear. She was only seven, so young, and already had to suffer from a broken family. Rene never wanted that for her daughter. Never..._

 _ ***Soon afterward-Bella's P.O.V.***_

 _Soon after my parents seperated and divorced, I started having these strange dreams about a dark figure lurking in the shadows. I didn't know him, all I knew then was that he scared me... I skipped to the part where at the mall where I had met Dracula. It took a little later to figure out he was the dark figure in my childhood nightmares. Who haunted me, who I came to look upon as a guardian. It took time to trust him for thanks to my parents, I felt I couldn't trust anyone. Even though I knew mother wanted to try to get along with me. It just didn't happen. I blamed her for my darkness and for leaving my father. Her flighty ways of moving on too quickly to a younger man didn't help any either. Dracula explained that he was my Dads secret that scared Rene into leaving him. Despite that, I still blamed Rene for not staying._

 _How Charlie had used Draculas blood to stay alive from a cancer that threatened to take his life too early. His blood cured my father, but Draculas blood passed to me as well during my conception. Cringing at the thought of my parents doing the nasty, I skipped that. My blood was how Dracula managed to find me because of our connection. Yes, Dracula is real. By my sharing his blood even in my human life, he was my Vampire Father..._

 ***Present***

I sighed letting go of Edward. It's draining when I have my mind shield off for a while. Which, apparently makes me weird because everyone else doesn't have a shield according to Edward. I opened my eyes looking at the bronze haired boy. He seemed to be in shock. I raised an eyebrow. "Edward?"

"Dracula is real?" Oh Eddie-boy so dramatic.

I grinned, "Don't worry it's not all Bram Stoker." He turned his head resting on his hand thinking. "Speaking of Dracula, he'll be home soon."

Edwards gold eyes still held many questions, "So, he was the Dad you mentioned the other night." I nodded. He continued, "Has Dracula ever told you what happened to your real father? Charlie? Since you said that he knew him."

I winced, talking about my parents tended to reopen old wounds, especially taking Edward back to when I was a child and letting him know certain insecurities. "No." I never really thought of them since becoming what I am.

His eyes seemed to harden. "Have you ever considered the possibility that Dracula killed your father?"

I couldn't believe this! "Why on Earth would you...?" I frantically thought it out. It would make a little sense since, even though my mother said she tried to contact Charlie, law enforcement pronounced him missing. She was always told that Charlie was a drinker when depressed, so assumed that he was just drinking his pain away in some bar. "No... It's not possible..." I felt cool arms wrap around me.

"I'm sorry Bella... It could be just me overthinking things." He comforted me. I calmed down relaxing in his embrace. I seem to have a thing for hugs. I heard the sound of an engine coming near. It was Dracula.

I sighed, "You need to go now. There's a back door and hurry!" Edward looked worried to leave me alone with him. How funny, considering I've lived with the guy for years now. I smiled grateful for it though. It let me know he cared about me (And loved?) I hoped. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." I gave him a peck on the lips before shooing him off. "Shoo fly shoo!" I smirked as he flitted away into the woods. I took care of the scent that Edward left, making it seem like he was never here. I finished in the nick of time. I sat waiting for the oldest vampire in history to walk in the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I don't own Twilight and yada yada yada, ya'll know the drill. Thanks so much for reviews! And as for which way this story is going? I myself don't have a clue for I have to change so much for what was already written. But! I'm getting idea's. Beware. Anyhoo, Onward my lovelies! Sorry, that was weird wasn't it?**

 **Chapter 6- *Questions- Bella's P.O.V.***

I heard Draculas footsteps of his shoes against the rocky pavement and onto the front porch. I trembled a little. Would he really have killed Charlie? I shook my head glaring at the coffee table in front of me. It was just stupid Edward and his stupid thought process. How dare he accuse my guardian of such a thing! I wiped off my frown as soon as Dracula walked through the door with a smile on his face. I smiled feeling better just seeing his face and raised my eyebrows at his happy behavior. "What's gotten you so excited?" I asked teasing.

He chuckled, "I have a... What you young kids call, a date." Dracula took off his jacket and placed it on the rack and stood there looking like a handsome eccentric artist in his black turtle neck that hugged him just right to show he wasn't buff, but not scrawny. Just right. Black jeans and dress shoes. Quite the all-black wardrobe, but he said any other color looked too flashy on him. I wish I could have seen him in the 60's and 70's. I mused. "I'd better change into something else." He seemed to think about what other black thing he had in his possession.

"Aww~ Does Daddy Drackie have a wittle girlfriend?" I laughed at his face for he always never liked his nick name.

He smirked, "Brat, I could still kill you, you know that right?" He had a teasing lilt in voice that said he wasn't serious, but if tempted... I toned it down to just snickering. He changed the subject then. "So, did you find out anything about your new friends?"

I stopped getting serious as well, "The Cullens? Yes, I did. They are in fact different vampires than we are..." He nodded his head for me to continue. "Their hearts don't work, like at all. They, as in the Cullens, drink animal blood, though Edward Cullen said that normally their kind drink human blood as well. Plus, they're pretty friendly..."

Dracula's eyebrows arched in surprise, "You spoke to them?" I couldn't tell whether he approved or not, but I nodded.

"They were curious about me too. Don't worry I didn't tell them about you." Of course, I told one. So, I technically told the truth.

"Do you know anything else?" Calmly, walking toward the staircase.

"Not of anything important." Answering honestly with Dracula was always the best option. Speaking of honesty I went back to the lighter subject. "So, who is your date for the evening?"

The mans brown eyes grew warm. "Vera Harmon, the young lady who works with me."

"Oh..." Was my genius reply. I knew Vera, she was a really good friend of ours. This was certainly an interesting development. I'd never thought Dracula and Vera would go at it. I saw Dracula look at his watch, before sighing and heading to his bedroom to get changed and ready for her. Five minutes he's down stairs already showered, hair dry, and different clothes. (A black tux, big surprise.) I grinned. "Hope you have _Fun."_ Emphasizing the word to have him know what I meant. I saw a different shade grow across his cheeks. That did it... "GyaHAHAHAHA.~!"

He glared then, "Act mature, Bella." Scolding me like a child.

"Sorry." I continued to laugh under my breath, "Seeing the oldest Vampire in history blush. I'm on a role!"

"Bella..."

I surrendered, "Sure, sure." He sighed and was headed out the door just to rid himself of my prescence. Gotta say, I'm good at annoying him and keeping my head. I smiled fondly at the sight of the car driving away. I got up to my room and got my boots back on. Headed back down to the back door, where outside was Edwards scent... It wasn't a bad smell or anything. It was kind of the smell of... when the weathers about to turn cold, so frost? It was pleasant reminding me of snowflakes. That's Edwards new nick name name! Ha! So original! Beat that! Snowflake... Here I come! I raced into the woods following wherever the scent will lead.

 ***E.P.O.V.***

I ran as fast as I could to my house. Three story, white building with one whole wall made of glass facing the East, and it's where my family was waiting. I felt nervous for Bella. I admit she has lived just fine, but I didn't know Dracula. And still in disbelief of someone who was supposed to be in fictional tales of vampire folklore. My head felt like it was spinning as I walked through the door and ran straight into Alice.

"So! What's the big scoop?" Her gold eyes sparkled like butterscotch candy.

I sighed and patted her head like she were an impatient child, "Patience. I have to get my thoughts straight before I tell you guys. Bella specificially didn't tell me NOT to tell you guys about certain parts, but..." I muttered the last part. She pouted, but accepted without further ado we went to the living room to discuss things with the rest of the family.

Carlisle was surprisingly there for he was usually always at the hospital where it was like his second home. Carlisle was over 500 years old. When he was human he was a son of a Priest. One night he was changed by a vampire hunt during a witch hunt. A vampire of our kind bit him and made a break for it. Never appeared before him again. Our change takes a very painful three days of hell to complete. His beliefs passed down from his father about not taking human life was a Gift to Carlisle. He practiced medicine in hospitals to overcome his pain and hunger for human blood. Carlisle was the beginning of animal diet, so we wouldn't have to be monsters. He stood there with a gentle smile, blonde hair slick back, and his white labcoat with his I.D. Esme his wife stood next to him greeting me with a bright smile. "Welcome home son." Her burgandy hair flowed around her heart shaped face. Her eyes dark from not having fed in a while, but held only gentle affection.

I smiled back unable to not feel good at the nice gesture. "Hey mom." She wasn't my real mother, but she was as warm and loving. Esme's gift seemed to be keeping this family in order and together. Keeping Carlisle happy and not so lonesome as well. She met Carlisle soon after he turned me. She was younger than me in human years, but her age was older when she turned. So, I respected her as my elder. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice sat patiently on the couch.

Carlisle spoke first, "Hello Edward. I heard that someone has caught your fancy?" If I could have blushed I probably would have then. I heard his thoughts finished the phrase, ' _And that she is a different species of vampire?'_ He was only curious for he was a kind spirit. Not like those doctors who see something new and want to disect it. I thought about the fastest way to explain Bella's story.

"Yes, she is a different kind of vampire. I've seen her strength the other night and how she drank from a blood bag earlier." Carlisle arched his brow at that wondering if there was any missing blood bags most likely. "The one she said that created her is... Dracula."

Esme's eyes widened, "But, Edward how can that be? Can you be sure?"

Emmetts eyes glinted with glee, "Hey if he's evil all we have to do is stake him." Bless him for his lack of the feel for the situation.

I glared, "No Emmett. There will be no staking." ' _At least not yet.'_ I didn't like the stories of the monster Dracula as a human and I felt he wasn't good... Especially, around Bella. "She's shown me that what she said was true by letting me read her thoughts. I believe her and I'm concerned." My concern seemed to go away with a calm wave. My thoughts grew more organized as well. I silently thanked Jasper who smirked in full knowing. I moved to sit in the black leather chair feeling unnaturally exausted. Dealing with new information overload and my feelings for Bella. I wanted to protect her. And I even told her she was my life in the heat of the moment earlier today. She confessed to loving me, but I couldn't be sure if she was telling the truth or just wanting to be close to me for whatever reason. I've felt all these new things like a huge typhoon since Bella arrived in town...

Esme came by my side placing her hand on mine smiling with understanding. "You're in love with this girl aren't you?" ' _I'm Happy for you dear.'_

Emmett (Again bless him) thought no doubt not wanting Rosalie to hit him for his stupidity. ' _Edward and Bella sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G.~'_ I chuckled at that. He was a good brother and always there to give the family a good laugh when we need it. Rosalie suddenly stood from her spot and sniffed the air. Alice went to stand next to her and explained, "Bella's coming this way." She grinned in excitement.

Jasper gave me a suspicious smile, "Excellent." He's been watching too much of The Simpsons I arched an eyebrow at him. His expression turned innocent. Emmett laughed as I got up from my spot to greet her at the door when she arrived. One minute later I saw her running to a slow before she skidded like she was on a skateboard. Her dark brown hair wooshed around her face concealing her glare at me. I tilted my head in confusion.

"You okay Bella?"

"Do..." She growled. "You know how far you live from town! It took forever to get here even with my legs!" She continued to compain to me opening up her thoughts. ' _Sure my place is a little far from people, but this is ridiculous!'_

I laughed loving how she could yell at me, when my own family has never raised their voice at me.

She placed her hands on her hips. "It's not funny Edward." Pouting. It made me laugh even harder causing my stomach to hurt for the first time in forever. I stopped after a minute still grinning.

"Okay. I'll show you inside." Gesturing her toward the entrance. I wasn't expecting what she did next. She punched me in the gut... And let me tell you, she has an excellent right. If Emmett was a 10 in strength, I'd give her a 20.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! The last part was an idea from a friend. LOL Hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know your thoughts by reviewing and I'll get back to you.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I don't own Twilight, Coca-Cola, Pokemon and yada yada yada. Please review and let me know how I'm doing and your thoughts. In case any of you are wondering who Vera is. She was mentioned in Eclipse. Now Onward!**

 **Chapter 7- *Spy Vampires- Edward's P.O.V.***

I groaned from the pain, but recovered quickly as Bella and I walked inside. The shocked faces of my family came into view. Bella smirked knowing they witnessed the little scene.

"What?" She questioned. "He was making fun of me. He should know better than to tease a lady." She giggled at how usually she was not-so lady like. Emmett and Jasper started to laugh with her. While Rosalie and Alice were grinning at me.

' _And I thought you were raised as a gentleman Edward_.' Carlisle playfully jabbed to me through his thoughts. He walked closer and held out his hand to Bella.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Swan." He addressed her formally.

She took his hand in return, smiled, and nodded. "It's nice to meet you too Dr. Cullen."

"Please, call me Carlisle."

"Alrighty." Bella grinned and extended her hand to Esme who approached her as well.

"I'm Esme. As my husband said it's nice to meet you. Also, in a way a mother figure to these sometimes unruly children."

Emmett quoted, "Unruly? And children? Where?" We had a good laugh at how when it came to rambunctious behavior, it was Emmett who was the very definition. Since introductions were now out of the way we gathered ourselves into the living room to sit and talk about... Whatever.

"So, Bella how are you?" I wanted to know if she was alright.

Her grey blue eyes met mine. "Yes, I'm okay. But, I had a question." I waved my hand as a 'Go ahead' gesture. She smiled and her expression looking like she was about to start trouble. "You want to spy on Dracula with me?" Her eyes suddenly appearing so innocent. I saw right through that though and stared at her dead against it.

"No. That is too dangerous." I saw her glare back about to say something back before Alice butted in.

"I also believe it will be dangerous. I mean... Haven't you seen the movies on this guy?"

Bella raised her eyebrow at that. "You're a vampire, but you believe what movies tell you?" She had a point.

Jasper put in his few cents. "It will be fine if it's just you two I'm sure." Well, he was a General for the Confederate army. If he says it's safe, it's safe. I mulled it over and everyone knew I'd give in. After a few more debates, I caved in.

Sighing, "Alright. Let's go. See you guys in a bit." Why did it always have to be me that had something important to do? We barely made it outside before I felt a prescence upon me. A fast pressure on my back , legs around my waist, and arms wrapped around my neck in an instant. I gasped about to take off this threat. But, I smelled Bella. Her scent like strawberry and, of course, her sweet blood running through her veins. I relaxed as I felt a peck on my neck.

"Keep your guard up Cullen." She whispered as she snickered. "Since you're such a big and bad vampire. You can carry me to the place we need to be." Bella sounded so seductive to my ears at the moment. I growled at her teasing and ran towards the dark greenery of the woods. I didn't know if she knew or not, but it was a well known fact among my family that I'm... A virgin. I never had sex in my human life and even when I changed, I never took a chance to partake in such a carnal activity. It just never occurred to my mind to do so. I heard Bella laugh at something outside my thought process. I took that as a sign that she couldn't read my thoughts. Thank God...

I felt her lips against my skin again, but taking another move further and taking her warm tongue licking the nape of my neck. It caused me to stop and growl at her again. She stopped then and said, "You're sexy when you growl like that." I turned to see her wink at me.

"Stop fooling around Bella. We have to spy on Dracula remember?"

Laughing she answered back. "I know. It's why I stopped you otherwise you would have ran past the restaurant where he's on his date!"

I glared, "Well, you could've just said something."

She pouted, "Yes, but that would've been less fun."

Slipping out of the woods and across the parking lot without looking too suspicious. We walked inside the place and up to the waiter at the front desk. I slipped him a twenty as he lead us to a private table near where we could hear Dracula's conversation with the young woman with him. I looked around. Good. He most likely couldn't see us from this angle. Bella ordered for both of us. I believe this was an italian restaurant of sorts.

I looked at the woman in question next to the vampire. She had raven black hair with dark brown eyes. Wearing a black dress that was more than just formal business. I looked at Bella for confirmation. She saw my look and got a piece of paper and pen writing. She pointed to her ear and I knew how good vampire hearing was. Also, made a sign to me not to stare at them and make so obvious. I grinned at her childish motion as she rolled her eyes. She handed me the paper.

 _B: Her name is Vera Harmon. A vampire that I've known for some time now. She's sort of Dracula's girlfriend and has a son named Henry._

Vera huh? Why did that name sound so familiar? I nodded as we both paid attention to the pair.

Vera, with her dark brown eyes spoke first, "So, how is your child doing? Bella." She sounded fond of her I noted.

"She's doing well. In fact, she's quite relaxed here in Forks." Dracula gave a small smile as he sipped some red wine.

"..." The woman seemed to be looking straight through him for something. "You know you need to tell her." The moment seemed tense over there.

"I wish I didn't have to and I don't want to. It will make her unhappy." Dracula rubbed his temple wanting to get rid of his troubled thoughts. From what I could tell so far, he did care for Bella. I felt slightly comforted by that.

"I know you don't, but it's best she know about her human father. Or so help me, I'll tell her!" She glared at her long time on and off boyfriend. They had a rocky relationship. Vera got up to leave before Dracula caught her from behind and spun her back into her seat. It was too fast for anyone to pay attention to it. Unless, of course if you were a vampire.

"Alright. I'll give her the talk soon..." He gave in looking down. I looked back to Bella who seemed to have looked down herself. I wish I could read her like I could anyone else. Wait... Why didn't I think to read their thoughts while I had the chance!? But, their conversation had changed and thoughts often coincide with what a person is talking about. I didn't bother with it then and turned back to Bella only to find her gone. All I saw was a note left on the table with half eaten food on her plate.

 _B: I had to get out. I'll be outside._

I left quickly. I couldn't even hear her leave! I scolded myself for getting distracted. She's probably more stronger than I gave her credit. I saw her under the street light near the forest. She was gripping herself rather harshly. Her nails digging into her black coat almost enough to draw blood. She sniffed the air and turned to look at me. Her eyes seemed to glow gold from the way the light shined on them. But, in rage.

"Bella? You okay?" Concerned she might fly off the handle.

Hissing she said, "I read his mind."

"What?! You can do that? And why didn't you say something about that kind of power?" I was confounded by this revelation.

She was more calm while explaining, but still ticked. "It can be done by my kind, but to get into Dracula's mind is very difficult. Like breaking into the Coca-Cola vault difficult. For he is the first of my kind and is very old. How old? I don't know. And so to not get caught, I only caught a glimpse... He did have something to do with my father. And if he killed him..." Pausing to growl. "I'll give him back what he did ten fold with my bare hands!"

I took her hand worried. "You don't know if he actually did it though right?" I waited for her nod. Sighing, "He'll come to you as we heard himn say, so whatever he's got to say you'll wait for him then."

Bella softened and gently held my hand. "You're right. But, if it comes to worse. This is my battle and I fight alone."

"Hah. I'll be there even if you don't want me to." I objected to leaving her alone.

"... Thank you." She smiled a little one, but still a smile. "Let's go, I have to get home now. Curfew you know?" Going back to her usual joking. I appreciated her sense of humor.

I set her on my back as she held on. I didn't notice before, but she always held me gently as if **she** might break **me.** Normally, people who gave the other a piggy back ride held on for dear life and nearly choking them. I got her back to her house and saw her window open. She didn't say anything as I jumped quickly and entered into her bedroom. It was quite neat except for a few things on the floor. I didn't pay no mind as I set Bella on her feet. Bella turned towards her bed and beside it the closet. "I need to kick you out for the moment, so I can change into my pajamas."

I smiled. "Not a nightgown?"

"Hell no. Only creepy female ghosts with long hair wear those white nightgowns." She grinned as she pushed me into the hallway closing the door in my face. I heard a few noises before the door opened revealing her in blue and green plaid pajama pants complete with a yellow Pikachu? Shirt. I had no idea what that was...

I questioned her, "What is that on your shirt."

She gasped in horror. I became even more confused. "You've never watched Pokemon?! Next thing you'll probably tell me you haven't watched looney tunes!"

"...No?" They were kid shows right?

Sighing tiredly she said, "We shall fix that another time. But, for now I'm too tired to go crazy fangirl on your ass." Taking my hand leading me to the bed.

"Bella?" I stopped in front as she got in under her covers. She patted the side next to her. Her eyes seemed to plea.

"Stay with me?" With that tone I couldn't resist her even if I tried. I did as I was told and wrapped an arm around her.

"I love you Bella." Knowing what I felt was real and finally saying it felt good.

She smiled and nuzzled into my chest. "I love me too." Giggling before falling asleep. I guess I deserved that for taking so long. I chuckled before just watching her sleep.


End file.
